Candy Collective
by Hatsue Yumeko
Summary: Encuentros amorosos, problemas escolares, y secretos dentro del mundo estudiantil. Un día, Sayaka Minami (Estudiante de 1er año), encuentra un amuleto, en medio de la fiesta estudiantil del día de gracias, era un amuleto extraño, compuesto por una gema llamada 'Madre tierra', cuya cambiara la vida de todos lo que asistieron al evento.


Capítulo 1

_Bueno...Este el primer capítulo que publico, esta historia/fic, no está basada en ningún suceso de la vida real, los personajes y el trama son creados originalmente por mí, y mi amiga, (Hikari Vits) :3, aún no tiene un trama definido, así que espero que sacáis conclusión a fin de cada capítulo...bueno...creo que eso es todo -w- (?)._

_¡Espero que lo disfruten!._

_El timbre aún no había sonado, así que los alumnos estaban esparcidos por todo el colegio._

_En uno de los pasillos del piso superior, un chico discutía con su hermana menor..._

_-¡Algún día tendrás que cambiar!-. Dijo Ririchiyo alzando la voz._

_Rin, el chico siempre iba discutiendo con su hermana menor, debido a las relaciones amorosas de la niña a temprana edad._

_Rin: -¡Oe, oe, oe!, ¿Y tú quién te crees para alzar la voz así?!, ¡ni siquiera sabes cocinar!..._

_La hermana de aquel, no hizo más que salir corriendo para ir lejos de ahí...al chico no le dió tanta importancia, ya que seguro iría cuchichear con sus amigas._

_Una gran multitud de gente, en especial un chico, no le quitó el ojo de encima, era un joven, rubio de tez pálida, ojos verde pardos, y una mirada, fría y dulce a la vez._

_-¿A quién miras?-. Preguntó un niño, con expresión curiosa._

_-A nadie, Nitori-kun-. Contestó el joven._

_El joven miró a Nitori extrañado. Era verdad, a él no le interesaban los escándalos...¿Por qué entonces le había llamado la atención esa discusión?. Decidió sacarle importancia con un movimiento de hombros._

_El niño, decidió que era mejor volver ya a la primaria, no sin antes despedir a su "sempai" con un abrazo, gesto que el rubio, recibió algo incómodo._

_Rin, caminando hacia un banquillo, se topa con el chico rubio, los dos jóvenes, muy incómodos, se alejan un poco más de su postura, pero el joven rubio, cambiando de opinión, decide apegarse más a aquel._

_-¡Ohayo, Rin-san!-. Dijo Hiromi-kun, a lo que el otro le respondió algo tímido y sorprendido._

_-¡O-ohayo!, ¿Cómo estás?...- Con una sonrisa incómoda._

_-Bien-. Contestó con una sonrisa adorable, lo cual tomó desprevenido a Rin, quien intentó alejarse más._

_Ambos eran compañeros de curso, sin embargo no se cruzaban muchas palabras. El problema es que desde hace unos días Hiromi estaba viendo a Rin inconscientemente, ni el sabía la razón, pero ese chico empezaba a llamar su atención._

_El chico rubio se inclinó ligeramente hasta quedar cara a cara con Rin. La respiración de ambos se cruzaba...Rin, estaba muy nervioso, ¿¡Qué rayos estaba pasando?!._

_Quizás hubiera pasado algo de no ser por una presencia inesperada._

_-¡Hola!-. Gritó un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules. -¿Tienen comida?-._

_Ambos jóvenes se separaron rápidamente con un reflejo resorte. Okay...esto estaba quedando muy extraño, dos chicos que jamás habían mantenido una conversación por mucho tiempo, a punto de besarse._

_-H-hola, Mako-kun...-. Dijo nervioso Hiromi._

_-¿Cómo estás?!, he recordado sobre el trabajo práctico de hoy y me pregunto si podríamos hacerlo en tu casa...¡oh!, no pienses que lo hé olvidado, ¡Sé que tienen comida!-. Dijo Mako señalando la nariz de aquel, Rin, volteó suavemente y dió un pequeño espacio para que pueda sentar. El pelirrojo en el banquillo, Rin estaba muy incómodo, era muy molesto que un chico que ni siquiera conocía, haya interrumpido algo tan personal, para ellos..._

_-Etto...¿Y qué estaban haciendo?-. Preguntó el recién llegado mientras intentaba hallar algún rastro de alimento entre ambos chicos. El joven rubio se levantó del banquillo sin decir nada y se alejó. Estaba de por sí, muy perturbado por lo que estaba a punto de pasar, simplemente había hecho lo que quería sin pensar, ¡El no era así!...Bien, se sentía algo culpable por haber dejado a Rin para explicar algo que no entendía (principalmente a ese chico loco)._

_Mientras tanto, Rin intentaba zafar la pregunta. -¡Toma!, ¡un dulce!-. Dijo tendiendo el caramelo a Mako._

_-¡Comida!-. Exclamó devorándolo sin siquiera quitar el envoltorio._

_El pelinegro lanzó una leve sonrisa, pero dentro de sí, se sentía algo angustiado._

_Habría sonado el timbre, el joven hambriento no estaba satisfecho aún, pero antes de ir por más,.dió un estirón a la camisa de su compañero, Hiromi._

_-¡M-Mako!, no te lo había dicho, pero...¡Si puedes ir hoy!, solo no te olvides de los materiales-. Dijo Hiromi._

_-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!, también...¿Puedes hacerme un favor?!-._

_-Si...cuéntame-._

_-Pues...mi madre viaja hoy y quería preguntarte si me podría quedar a dormir en tu casa...- Lo dijo con los brazos detrás de la espalda y una sonrisa de boca a oídos._

_-¡Claro!, ¡solo no olvides todo lo que necesitarás!, hay una habitación vacía, podrías ocupar esa-. Dijo el rubio._

_-¿Eh?!, pero...¿No podría dormir contigo?!, es que no me sentiría cómodo solo...-. Poniendo los brazos sobre la frente y algo sonrojado._

_-E-está bien...-. Con una sonrisa incómoda._

_Rin-san, yendo hacia su clase caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, lanza una leve mirada insultante a Mako, luego, vuelve a su postura._

_#Rin (Pensando)._

_-No se porque viene ese chico pelirrojo, y cual es su objetivo, pero sí, sospecho algo malo, que vendra pronto por mí, al menos debería haberse presentado...-#_

_El chico siguió caminando como si nada._

_Ese día en la clase los alumnos debían presentar una exposición, el tema era los valores._

_La maestra llamó, leyendo una lista, los nombres de los que pasarían a presentar su trabajo primero: -Matsumoto Hiromi y Sakurano Chou-. Hiromi se paró y se dirigió al medio de la clase._

_-Sakurano-san...-. Llamó el rubio desde el frente de la clase._

_El joven notó que su compañera de trabajo no se levantaba, así que se acercó a la silla de la joven._

_Era una chica del cabello púrpura muy largo, recogido en una trenza gruesa y ojos celestes._

_-Sakurano-san, ven que nos llaman...-. Dijo Hiromi tratando de ser gentil._

_La chica hizo una mueca emitiendo un chillido mientras se agarraba del borde de la mesa._

_-No, de esta no podrás zafar-._

_Hiromi tomó a Chou de la muñeca arrastrándola hasta el pizarrón, a lo que ella, intentando soltarse pero sin lograrlo, se limitó a ocultar su mirada con su flequillo._

_-Chou-chan, debes dejar de ser tan tímida-. Susurró el joven a su oído, a lo que ella simplemente quería desaparecer._

_-D-déjame...-. Tartamudeó la joven sin levantar la mirada._

_Ya los dos frente a la clase intentaban hacer la exposición, sin embargo, siempre que Chou debía exponer quedaba trabada y Hiromi debía salvarla._

_Al final, la exposición marcho tan lento que cuando iban a terminar, sonó el timbre de la salida (Habían consumido incluso el tiempo del receso)._

_-Lo hiciste bien, Chou-chan-. Dijo el joven algo nervioso y con una sonrisa apenada._

_Chou, angustiada y con el rostro totalmente sonrojado, solo se tapó los ojos con un libro, e hizo como si no hubiese pasado nada._

_A fin de cuentas, ya era la salida del colegio._

_Hiromi y Rin, se volvieron a encontrar en el pasillo, estaban muy incómodos, pero sería un acto muy cobarde, solo hacer contacto visual e irse corriendo._

_-H-hola, ¿C-cómo estás?!...-. Dijo el pelinegro tartamudeando y con las mejillas totalmente rojas._

_-¡Hola! ¡R-Rin-san!, debemos hablar...-. Respondió tímidamente Hiromi._

_-¡Cuéntame!...Estoy para escuchar-. Lo dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa._

_-Pues...ya sabes...lo que ocurrió ayer...no...-._

_- L-lo siento!, ¡enserio!, no quise...incomodarte, enserio, ¡lo siento mucho!-._

_Dijo el chico desesperado y apenado._

_-Rin-san, mi hermano menor me está esperando y se quejará mucho si no regreso puntualmente, así que, debo irme, ¡nos vemos~!-._

_Dijo el joven rubio tomando suavemente entre sus manos las mejillas rojas de su contrario, dejando un cálido y tierno beso sibre la frente de aquel._

_-¡N-n-nos vemos mañana!-. Dijo Rin, más rojo que un tomate y sin parar de tartamudear, se mordió los labios y salió corriendo de emoción, empezó a cantar una canción inventada por Mako, ya que una vez que está demasiado entusiasmado, se la enseña a todos._

_**"¡Eyes, eyes, eyes!;**_

_**¡Everywhere, everywhere!;**_

_**¡Stars go to one side, one side one side!;**_

_**I can jump like a locust, but i not**____**prevent, become as matryoshka"...**_

_**-**__F__in del primer Cap-_

_Por favor, deja un comentario si te gustó -w-, dejaré curiosidades y fichas en una próxima entrada._


End file.
